1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to weightlifting protectors and more particularly to an improved back and stomach support device for weightlifters, stevedores and the like.
2. Prior Art
Various protective belts have been devised to help support the back and stomach of weightlifters, stevedores and the like in order to prevent strains and damage to muscles, soft internal organs, cartilage, and the spinal column and other bones during lifting of heavy weights such as are encountered by professional and amateur weightlifters, movers, stevedores, etc.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,401 discloses a belt with a rubber core in which is embedded an inflexible rigid strip. The core is backed by a strap of equal height, and the belt is releasably secured in front by overlapping opposed VELCRO parts. In one embodiment a buckle is provided to help cinch the belt. This belt has certain disadvantages: (1) the inflexible strip in the core makes close fitting of the belt to the body difficult and/or painful; and (2) since the core and backing strap are of the same height, they can dig in and pinch the skin during tightening of the belt.
There remains a need for an improved, inexpensive, durable weightlifting belt which will efficiently protect the weightlifter against muscle strain and prevent damage to the soft internal organs, cartilage and bones. The device should be easy to don and to center properly and should not pinch the skin, even when cinched tight. Preferably, the device can be left loosely in place without falling off. The device should also be capable of properly fitting around the mid-section of the female and male human torso, regardless of its particular anatomical shaft and size. Thus, the device should properly fit the body's natural contours. The device also should be designed to keep it from riding up on the body in use. The front portion of the device should provide efficient protection of the abdominal wall. It should also be designed to provide adjustable tension and compression for maximum comfort and protection.